Children
by Vagrant BG
Summary: A collection of short stories about characters in a longawaited fiction. CG, Layla, and Ky. Rated for slight nudity.[discontinued]
1. CG Love

Disclaimer: Me? Own Final Fantasy 7? Are you kidding? It belongs to Squresoft, if you didn't know that you shouldn't be here.

Cloud Strife... A lonely girl sat in her Chocobo stable, unable to get her thoughts off that name. He was so great, he had saved the world! His hair was so cool, and his eyes... You could look into those Mako eyes all day... 

The girl looked at the sword laying about three feet from her, it was a Buster sword much like Cloud's, but it was a little smaller. It also had a blue piece of material wrapped around the end of the handle. She had no idea how she got this sword, but she keeps it with her at all times.

"WARRRK!"

"What the... ugh, be quiet snowflake!" The girl called out to a pure white Chocobo. Since she was now fully awake, she thought she might as well get up. She stood up and brushed some lose hay off her pink t-shirt and black jeans. She brushed a few lose strands of her golden hair back and walked out of the Chocobo stable.

The warm sun's rays touched her fair skin as she walked towards a house next to the Chocobo stable. The Chocobo's were walking around, looking very peaceful and the sky was cloudless. The thought of the word _cloudless_ was kinda sad, because that's the way she thought of her life. Sure, she knew Cloud was world famous, but she didn't care, he seemed too perfect, she couldn't just give up her dream of spending her life with him! 

He is perfect. There is nobody else that has those eyes...

The girl walked inside, and was greeted by two familiar faces, Bill and Billy. They owned the Chocobo stable, and had given her a job and a place to stay. They offered her a room in the house but she declined, she would rather be alone. 

"Hey CG, how are you this morning?" Bill asked, taking a mouthful of coffee.

The girl smiled "I'm fine, how are you two?"

"We're fine. Hey, you wanna go for a ride CG?" Billy asked.

"No thank you, I have a lot of work to do this morning" CG said.

"That's okay, that damn Chocobo of mine is too slow anyway!" Billy said, looking out the window at an old yellow Chocobo. 

CG giggled at bit when Bill and Billy started arguing about Billy not being able to look after his Chocobo. CG got some Chocobo food and walked out, with Bill and Billy still fighting.

CG went back to the stables and fed all the Chocobo's. That took about half an hour, because a red Chocobo named Rusty kept trying to take off CG's hand. Once she finished, she went back to her thought of Cloud...

~*~*~*~*~*

Authors notes: Hello, this is Daze Riot, formally Zeion Strife. This is the fic where you meet the characters in my currently in progress masterpiece, staring Ky. If your wondering who Ky is, read "The Boy with no Past" by me, and "I'll never Forget You" by Mallow64 to see him a bit older. I have to thank a few people, so if you see your name, gave your self a pat on the back.

Yunalesca Strife- I really must thank you for the help you provided me, thank you. (CG is a character dedicated to Yunalesca Strife).

Mallow64- I can't thank you enough, you really brought my Ky to life, and it was just the way I pictured him. Thanks again man.

Tifa Gainsborough- what can I say, she actually inspired me to write (well continue anyway) my masterpiece. You have been a great help, thanks. (Teef, I will have your character ready soon!).


	2. Layla Fear

Help me... I'm scared...

An 18-year-old girl stood on a street corner, in the cold and dark Midgar slums. She was standing alone minding her own business. A young man ran by, knocking her over. Then the man just started to run off again, without even helping her up or apologizing.

"What do you think your doing, you JERK?!" the girl partially spat.

The boy spun around. He was shocked. He did that a lot knocked over helpless girls, just for fun. But they never talked back. Man, she looked pissed.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot?! You knocked me over, did you not see me?!" the girl asked, getting angrier and angrier by the second. 

"I'm... I'm sorry...," the boy sputtered. 

"Sorry?! SORRY!? You saw me, didn't you?! You just thought I was a helpless little girl, and thought I would cry, right?!" the girl screamed, inches away from the boys face.

"I..." the boy could barley speak.

"Did you bother to look at this?" the girl asked smugly, her Swallow inches from the boy's throat. 

"I... no..." the boy almost said, his face was white as a ghost.

Without warning, the boy ran off so fast he almost knocked over another couple of other people.

"Coward..." the girl said under her breath, normally she would have chased him down and badly hurt them, but she was in a good mood.

"I see your temper hasn't changed a bit Layla..."

The girl turned around to see a familiar old face smiling at her. She put the Swallow back into its sheath, and looked into the old mans eyes. He may be old but his eyes we're as young as you could find. They shone almost strangely light blue. 

"What do you want? I don't need another lecture." Layla said, looking annoyed.

"Layla... have you forgotten?" the old mans croaky voice asked.

"I haven't forgotten, I just don't care." Layla said coldly.

"Layla... its your responsibility, you mustn't turn your back on it." The old man crocked.

"That's my point! I don't even have a say in it! I'm gonna live my own life, now go away!!" Layla shouted at the old man.

"...Layla, I hope you will one day understand..." the old man said silently, then left into the shadows.

Layla stood there for a few seconds then left, back to the dark street corner she called home, that voice still lingered in her head.

I'm so scared... Someone please help me...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors notes: well that was Layla, isn't she fun? Well I like her, its gonna be fun writing her. Well I've done two girls so far; next I should do a guy. Well, I hope you like my cast so far. Please review, I need inspiration!!

Extra note: Layla is dedicated to Tifa Gainsborough.


	3. Ky Hope

Hero of the Day

Raised in isolation, the boy had almost no social skills. After thirteen years with only his mother for company, Ky Winters was a boy of very few words. Four years after that, the boy had found out something very special about his mother; she had come back from the lifestream. His mother was Aerith Gainsbourg and had been killed while summoning an ancient power called Holy, and in contrast had been a huge part in saving the world from Sephiroth.

However, part of the deal of his mother coming back to life was that she was not allowed to been seen by anyone she'd known in her past life and she couldn't use her old name. She'd taken up the name Raine Winters, but the boy only knew her as Mother. And the last part of the deal was that when she came back to life, she would be pregnant. During the nine months that she was pregnant, she moved from Melee (where she'd been brought back, naked and alone) to The Forgotten City where she was destined to spend the rest of her days.

When Ky was born, Aerith decided it was too dangerous to give the boy her maiden name; she knew he was destined for something important.

Ky, now seventeen years old, has finally found his purpose in life; to bring the Promised Land to the people of the planet.

Ky is the first original character I created, and now four years later, Ky has changed from another warrior for the planet, to the son of the Cetra. Ky's journey is one of peace and spirituality.


End file.
